Beginings
by ComicBookJunkie26
Summary: When two of the sisters die who will help recreate the Power of Three.... Completed. 1st story so be gentle.
1. Grieveing

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or else Prue would be alive, Cole would never have been the source, and Leo never would have been an elder. The only thing I own is Psyche, my own character and the plot. Also I know other people have written stories of there being a fifth sister but this are my own plot and take on it.

*************************************************************************************

Phoebe could not believe all that had happened in the past few days. It all started when the Charmed Ones had to protect an innocent named Dr.Griffiths from an assassin named Shax. Unfortunately, Phoebe was stuck at school doing an exam and she couldn't help Piper and Prue defeat Shax. Piper and Prue tracked down Shax and managed to scare him away. However a local TV news team had seen them and caught them on tape live. This caused a chain of events that eventually led to having the Halliwells figure a way to turn back time. The way to do that was to get Tempus, a demon that controlled time. And the only way to get to Tempus was through the Source. Phoebe and Leo went down to the Underworld to see if Cole could help convince the Source to help them. At that point a stalker got a shotgun and shot Piper through the chest with it. Prue got her to the hospital as soon as she could but it was to late, Piper was dead. The Source offered Phoebe a bargain; if she crossed over he would allow Tempus to turn back time. She agreed

And so time was turned back, but Cole couldn't have Phoebe share his fate and rescued her from demon hood. Because of this Shax took both Prue and Piper's life this time and it was permanent.

Phoebe could not help but think about this all this time. After all she was the last Halliwell with Piper and Prue dead as well as with them so had gone the Power of Three. Not to mention that Cole had a bounty on his head and could no longer return to the Underworld. But Leo among them feared the worst. He had not only lost two of his chargers but he had lost his wife as well. 

Phoebe knew she had to check up on him; Leo had seemed to lock himself in his and his late wife's room. Phoebe was sure Leo never even orbed out of there. As she passed by his room she saw that in his grief he was getting rid of his wife's belongings. " Leo" she called out. Leo at that point stopped and looked up " Phoebe, sorry I haven't gone out these few days. Just getting rid of some of Piper's things. She would never forgive me if I left her things to stay and rot." 

" Leo" Phoebe called again this time loader. 

" You know how Piper is she'd probably came and haunt us for this considering her temper." Leo answered while working. 

" LEO" Phoebe yelled getting his full attention. He stopped and was silent for a moment before he collapsed on the bed a started crying. Phoebe came over to him and hugged him as wept. They were like this for a while until Leo spoke up. " You know it's been three days since she died and still I'm hopeful she will come through the door and say it is all a lie. You know." " I know Leo I know" was all Phoebe could muster to say. 

After a bit Phoebe went downstairs and was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend cooking some soup. "Hey Phoebe" Cole answered " I'm just making some soup for Leo. Went upstairs to check on him but it seemed you had it under control." " It pretty hard on him. He lost the women he loved. Tomorrow at the funeral we all will get our closure." Phoebe answered while nodding. Cole nodded and decided took bring Leo his soup and give Phoebe some alone time. At this Phoebe couldn't help but feel scared and lonely at the thought of burying her sisters. She wondered if she was going to feel this way forever. Almost if answering her question a warm breeze blew through the open window and comforted her if only for a moment. 

……………To be continued…


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed for the obvious reasons. I only own the plot and my character, Psyche and anyone who does not seem familiar. Review please but no flames.

******************************************************************************

It was only two hours till the funeral, and Phoebe couldn't believe how many people had come to the house already to tell them how sorry they were for her loss. But she shouldn't have been surprised, after all, Piper and Prue were always friendly and warm to people and had many friends because of it. Phoebe looked over to her dad to see if he was feeling all right. Her dad had come to San Francisco at about 5: 30 AM to attend the service, but he couldn't stay long because his boss wouldn't allow him to miss work much. "F***ing Bastard." Dad had called him. " Only interested in making money and getting drunk, the jerk. " Leo was doing better but still Phoebe knew that he wouldn't be the same any time soon. 

And Cole was doing his best to make sure none of them broke done during the service because even though things were quite for now, they know that bounty hunters were waiting to attack Cole for his betrayal.

"Hey Phoebe" called someone. Phoebe turned around and saw Amy, a waitress at P3 who had agreed to take care of the club temporarily. " Hey, thanks for coming Amy" she responded hugging her. " I wouldn't leave you at a time like this. Piper and Prue were always kind to me, and you're like a sister to me. Also, I wanted to know if you were going to sell the club. People have come around asking. " She added embarrassed. "I don't know. I might sell half of it but I'm not sure yet. So tell them to wait until I make my decision. " Phoebe told her. After the conversation Phoebe went up to the attic to check on the Book of Shadows and be alone for a while. 

While upstairs she wondered what was going to happen now. All of her life she didn't think she would be alone. She had always thought that she would have one of her sisters. Now she had none. What was she going to do without her big sisters? And for the first time since the day they died did Phoebe brake down crying. She was like this for a while till a voice called out. " I know you miss them Phoebe but don't worry they miss you too. " Phoebe opened her eyes and saw before her, her dearly departed Grams. " Grams, what are you doing here? " " I'm here to tell you that your sisters are doing fine in their afterlife. Also I have some news for you. " " What kind of news, Grams? "Asked Phoebe. " One concerning your Charmed life. " Grams answered. " What Charmed life? Without Prue or Piper there is no Power of Three. You should know that Grams. " "Yes, but I never told you something that I have kept secret for 27 years. Something I swore I would never tell to you. " " What secret and by who, Grams? " Phoebe demanded.

" By me." Phoebe looked at the swirling lights that were becoming her mother, Patty. Phoebe started getting nervous and asked." Mom. Grams. What's going on? " At this Patty took a deep breath and started," About a year before I married your father I had a sort of affair with another man named Matt. From this union came a child, a girl. As soon as she was born we gave her up for adoption. " At this Phoebe gasped but her mother waved her hand to show she wasn't finished. " After that I married your father and I had you three, and we divorced I started a relationship with another man named Sam and got pregnant again. Even though I wanted to keep her I knew that you would be denied your powers, your birthright. So once again I gave up another child. I always wondered what became of them and why they were born. Now I see why. " She finished looking very upset. Phoebe was silent for a while taking this in then said, " So I have two other sisters? " " Yes." Grams answered " But there's more; your eldest sister is half witch and half demon. Matt was a demon, you see, that went straight; and your youngest sister is half witch and half Whitelighter because her father Sam was our Whitelighter. I know it isn't fair to come now and tell you all this but you three must join together and become Charmed again." Phoebe nodded in understanding but spoke up saying " But if my eldest sister is half demon won't she disagree with this? "

" When she was born we did a sort of exorcism so she would have her powers but not be evil. So she will agree whole heartedly to this," her mother informed. " Now we have to leave. We said what we had to say." " Bye Phoebe" they both said and disappeared. That was when Leo, Cole, and Darryl came in looking surprised and astound. 

………………….To be continued………………………………........


	3. I am so sorry for your loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed for the obvious reasons. I only own the plot and my character, Psyche and anyone that doesn't seem familiar. Review but no flames please. Sorry if Leo & Cole are a bit different. It's for the story.

*************************************************************************************

As soon as Phoebe saw them she knew that they had heard at least some part of what Grams and Mom had spoken. She didn't need to wait long to hear an answer. " Phoebe, Darryl has something very important to tell you but possibly not as important as what you just heard " replied Leo. 

" I hate to bother you with this now Phoebe, but the thing is that Piper and Prue's deaths were very mysterious. And because I'm a close friend they've have decided to give the case to a guy named Cortez, who won't stop looking till he finds answers. So for the next few days keep the magical happenings down as much as you can. He's trained to look for anything suspicious. " A solemn Darryl spoke adding to the tension that was already in the room.

Phoebe couldn't believe all the things she been told in the last few seconds. First she had to locate her sisters. Than she had to try and convince them they were witches. While keeping the demonic problems low till the inspector left it alone. People would probably have said it was a crazy and stupid thing to do. But for Phoebe it was just another day in the life of a Charmed One. However the exhaustion must have shown one her face because Cole said " Don't worry about finding your sisters. After the funeral we all will help out in locating them. " " But the problem is will they want to help us. What if they just want normal lives and we take that from them. We can't just go up to them expecting them to instantly agree to help us," Leo argued. It seemed that the loss of his wife and learning that he now had new charges to protect was driving him up a wall. Phoebe was going to try and comfort him but Cole answered him first. " Look Leo I don't know what your going threw right know but the fact is whether you like it or not the Charmed Ones are needed. So don't give me any bull about wanting a normal life cause we don't have that option anymore. I don't mean that we've got to start picking up the pieces but we have got to get some firepower soon or more people are going to die." Leo was going to say something else but just nodded in agreement. Phoebe just sighed and decided to tell them the rest of what she knew and go to the funeral. She wondered how her new sisters would feel when she told them the truth. For an odd reason she kept thinking they wouldn't mind.

****************************************************

Paige Matthews couldn't believe she was doing this. A part of her told her to run now and never look back but another part told her that if she ever wanted to have a family again she had to go in. Normally she didn't listen to her second part but this was one of the few times she knew it was right. Mustering her courage she went up the steps and into the church. On the bored it said:

**__**

A **_Funeral Today For Piper & Prue Halliwell at 11:26. All are welcomed. _**

I wonder if that counts for long lost half sisters. Guess I'll find out She thought. Pushing all other thoughts aside she went inside without any clue of what was to come she took a seat and waited for the ceremony to start.

*******************************************************************

Psyche Chambers was always told that the probability of finding your family like in the movies was like trying to prove magic really existed. All though she loved her adopted family she always wondered why her real family had left her. It wouldn't be until she was 17 when her parents died did she discover the truth about her family from her father's old files. There she learned that her real mother, Patty had given birth to 4 other girls right after her birth. And that she died when Psyche was only 5 years old. There wasn't that much information on her father. The only thing she was sure of that his name was Matt and that he had died under mysterious circumstances the day after she had been born. The only family she had genetically were her 3 half sisters living with their grandmother named Penny, and her other half sister Paige living with her own adopted family. Even though she really wanted to meet her family she knew that it would probably be far too much of a hassle considering she would soon be of to college and that it would hurt and upset the balance of nature that they were used to. So for ten years she never bothered her mother's family till today. It started when back in New York she had received a mysterious letter. She was surprised when she realized it was from her mom Patty. Opening it quickly she discovered that her mother had the power to see things of the future, and that she was sorry to let her little girl go but it was for the best. She stated in the letter that she had come back to San Francisco for her two sisters' funerals. She quite her job to catch a jet to L.A. and than drove all the way here on a motorcycle. Going inside the church she noticed a brown haired girl that had a resemblance to her. But she decided to just focus on getting the nerve to introduce herself to her sister, Phoebe and then find Paige.

************************************************************

Phoebe was surprised at how well the funeral had gone. She had a fear that a demon would attack ruining the ceremony. Leo and Cole hadn't fought since this morning but she knew they were still angry at each other but as long as there were no energy balls being thrown she knew everything would be fine. Phoebe began hearing condolences again when someone caught her eye. It was a woman who looked to be about 26 or 27, about a year older than Prue. She was wearing black pants and a black leather jacket with a scarf around her neck. What caught her attention mostly was her resemblance to Piper. She a face that resembled Piper's in everything but the eyes. Her eyes were blue like Prue's but much darker like sapphires surrounded by the sea. She was very tanned but that didn't compare with her long, straight black hair that went all the way down to her back. She came up to Phoebe and said " I am … I am. I'm so sorry for your loss." She looked like she wanted to say more but couldn't find words to say it. " Thank You. Did you know Prue & Piper?" " Let us just say we had something in common and once again I am truly sorry." Walking away Psyche noticed Leo looking at her as if he knew something she didn't but she shrugged it off. Phoebe noticed it to but was preoccupied by another mourner. This was another young women who looked to be 24 or 23 about Phoebe's age. She resembled Prue but had brown hair and brown eyes in contrast to Prue's qualities that mostly resembled Piper's qualities. " I am very sorry for your loss," the girl stated giving her hand out. Phoebe took it and was engulfed in a premonition showing her that Shax would destroy this girl. When she opened her eyes Leo and Cole were in front of her. " What was your vision about?" They asked. " We have to protect the girl that was just here or she'll be killed by Shax like Piper and Prue." Phoebe said before collapsing in their arms.

………………………. To Be Continued ……………………………….......................................


	4. Source's Plans and First Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed for the obvious reasons. Please review but no Flames. I only own Psyche and the plot. Forgive any spelling errors, please.

*************************************************************************************

When Phoebe came to later on she found herself on the couch at home. "Hey honey, are you feeling better? You were passed out for three hours." "What happened? I don't usually pass out from premonitions." "Usually no but at most times you have some energy left." "What do you mean I have some energy regularly?" "That usually no matter how badly hurt you are there is still some energy left in you to fight. But most of your energy was used to grieve Piper and Prue." While she was taking this all in she suddenly remembered what she had passed out over. "Cole, what about my innocent?" "Don't worry Leo is talking to the Elders to see if they have a plan to get rid of Shax." "I would be so much easier if my new sisters were here. I guess you guys are handling this problem on your own, huh?" "Yeah but don't worry you'll be fighting demons again soon."

*************************************************************************************

The Source right now couldn't be in a better mood. His (or its) greatest enemies and obstacles had finally been destroyed. He (or it) was so glad that the three year pain in the in the rear was finally gone. Though one stilled existed and she had Balthazor on her side, both would soon fall, even with a Whitelighter.

"My, my isn't my king in such a good mood but be careful there's trouble afoot." 

"Oracle there is no problem as long as the Charmed Ones are gone, and as I can see two of them are dead. Even if one lives, it is no concern to me. Her power is the weakest. She will easily crumble."

"But that is the problem, more than one lives."

"Do not fool me, Oracle, I saw the two of them die, there needs to three to make the Power of Three and Shax has been a very reliable assassin." 

"Yes Shax is a great killer and two died but two others live. I foresee that they will bring a new and greater Power of Three."

"You mean the mother had more children. How is that possible? We monitored Melinda Warren's descendents carefully. I never saw more than two children per generation till now." 

"Apparently whoever watched the mother wasn't sure of their facts. For I can tell you that she had five girls before she died. And since it takes only three too make the Charmed Ones… well you get the point."

"Are they full witches? Do they know their destiny? Have they made contact with their sister?"

"They know who their mother is but they are both unaware of their powers. And they have spoken to their sister but only to say sorry for her loss. Interesting enough is who their fathers were."

"Why, who were they?"

"The eldest of the two apparently is half demon but don't expect her to join us she has had the Ritual of Purity done on her. And the youngest is part Whitelighter. Apparently the mother had an affair with her own Whitelighter."

"Well than we won't waste our time with the eldest. If the Ritual of Purity was done on her no magic in the world will turn her evil. However have Shax attack the other. If he doesn't kill her then we know whom we're going to corrupt now don't we."

The Underworld was filled with the sound of the Sources laughter.

*************************************************************************************

Phoebe was nervous. She just couldn't stand the thought of Leo and Cole alone against Shax. She just hoped that the guys would save the poor girl with little problem. She was broken of her train of thought by a knock at the door. Without asking whom it was she opened the door to find that girl from the memorial service there. She looked up at Phoebe and seemed a bit nervous. "Hi can I come in? I need to talk to you." Seeing her now more carefully Phoebe noticed how much she really did look like Piper and how tall she was. She could have been her twin if it wasn't for the age difference and the different color eyes and hair. "Sure I think I know what you want to talk about. My name is Phoebe Halliwell, what's yours?" "Name's Psyche Chambers." "Talk about another P. " " I beg your pardon." " It's nothing. Would you like something to drink?" "No I would just like to say this and then see what happens. Your mother was Patty Halliwell, right?" "Yeah." "Well I don't know if you know this but your mom about a few months before she married your dad was with this other guy and they affectionate with each other. Well apparently they weren't careful because about nine months later a child, a girl was born." "And that girl was you wasn't it."

Before she could answer another knock was heard. When Phoebe opened the door she found the innocent Leo and Cole were supposed to be saving, "Hi I think you have something you want to tell me, right." Phoebe just ushered her in and saw how she looked at Psyche in astonishment. 

"What is your name?" "My name is Paige Matthews. I am looking for Phoebe Halliwell and a Psyche Chambers. Which I'm guessing are you right?" At this Psyche nodded. As she reached over and took Paige's hand, Phoebe brought her hand over theirs and the familiar blue light circled around the three of them as it did three years ago with her, Piper, and Prue. "What was that?" Psyche questioned looking around for where the source of lights came from. "That just means you're supposed to be here." Seconds later Shax appeared and right behind him came a very beaten Cole and Leo. "Get every body out of here now!" yelled Leo right before Shax shoved him into a wall.

Quickly the three sisters went up the stairs and into the attic. Phoebe went over to the Book of Shadows and beckoned her sisters to her. As soon as Shax got up there the three sisters chanted:

"**_Evil wind that blows,_**

That which forms below,

No longer may you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell."

Shax reeled in agony before he blew up as Phoebe had seen other demons do. Psyche looked scared when Phoebe looked at her but it was Paige who spoke up. "What did you do to us?" With that she ran out of the house leaving the two other sisters alone. Psyche looked straight at her sister and said, "What the hell is going on here?"

…………………………._ To Be Continued ………………………………............._


	5. The Big Battle

****

Disclaimer: Charmed dose not belong to me for all the obvious reasons. Review but no flames please. Forgive any misspelled words.

I only own the plot and original character Psyche. I'm not sure what street they live on so bear with me. Bold words are being yelled.

******************************************************************************

"Well what's going on?"

Phoebe had no idea what to say to Psyche. They should be right now looking for Paige or see how Leo and Cole were doing. But she thought that if she was going to reinstate the Charmed Ones she had to honest to her newfound sisters.

"What do you think just happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I think I did magic but that is impossible because it doesn't exist."

"Well actually it does exist which brings me to what just happened. You see our family is full of witches. Our mother was one therefore making us witches."

"And what does that have to do with the guy who just blew up?"

"Our ancestor Melinda Warren was a witch with three powers. When she was discovered and burned at the stake she said that three sisters would come and each would have one of her three powers to use to defeat the darkness. They would be known as the Charmed Ones."

"Which I'm guessing is us, right."

At this Phoebe just nodded her head and went down stairs. When she got down there she saw that Cole and Leo were quite beat up. She went into the kitchen to get the First Aid Kit. Psyche followed her.

"So what kind of powers are we talking about? To levitate, telepathy, pyrokinesis, or what?"

"The three powers Melinda had were telekinesis, clairvoyance, and to freeze time. My power is that of clairvoyance but I can also levitate."

"I pretty sure Piper and Prue had powers so what were they?"

"Prue had telekinesis and could astral project. Piper could stop time and blast things when she pointed her hands at it. You might get a variation of one of those powers."

"Why would I get a different form of those powers?"

"Well you see the thing is that.. Ahh?"

"The thing is your part demon so those powers will be altered depending on what kind of demon you are." Cole answered for Phoebe.

Psyche did a look to say if you've got to be kidding but saw how serious everyone looked. "I'm.. I'm a demon? How is that possible?"

"Your father was a demon who feel in love with our mom and she with him. He was a demon but he was a good one." Phoebe said trying to make Psyche feel better.

"But if I am a demon how come I don't want to do any bad things?"

"First of all not all demons are bad, some are really good. Also you had the Ritual of Purity done on you." Cole stated.

"What's the Ritual of Purity?"

"It's a spell that brings out the good in a evil demon. But if you're going to ask why every witch doesn't use it on demons its because in order to purify the demon the person must give up his or her life." Leo said. The room was quite at that.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Psyche.

Phoebe looked at her and said, "We find Paige."

******************************************************************************

Paige ran until she reached the bus stop seven blocks down Prescott St. Down from where Phoebe Halliwell lived. From where she was turned into a freak.

She thought back to what happened after the funeral. It was pretty normal until she left work and an odd wind seemed to be following her. She thought nothing of it until she was struck down and saw the wind change into a big powerful man. She was about to be attacked when two guys came each in a swirl of lights. One blue and the other deep black.

They attacked the man but not before he struck again. But this time she disappeared into a strange blue light and came back into the same spot.

She thought that it was the work of the others until she saw their shocked expressions before they engaged in to combat.

She went unnoticed till some sort of energy ball was aimed at her and she once again disappeared into the strange blue light and found herself on a different street. In front of her was the Halliwell Mansion. Some force seemed to make her knock on the door and Phoebe Halliwell answered. Her sister.

Then all the craziness that happened after that echoed into her mind and nearly caused her to throw up.

"Now now dear no need to get sick. It will be over very soon." a voice responded.

Paige looked up and saw a tall woman in an unusual silver dress and a crystal ball in her hand.

The women then threw a fireball at her as Paige screamed.

******************************************************************************

Back at the Halliwell house Phoebe was scrying for Paige, Leo was mentally trying to find her, Cole was cleaning his wounds and Psyche was trying to figure out what powers she had gained.

"Uh this is hopeless I can't pick her up anywhere its as though something is blocking her." Phoebe sighed in frustration.

"Don't panic I think I nearly have her just give me some time." Leo told her.

"Yeah why don't you try helping me figure out my power?"

"Sure no problem, Psyche. What's the problem?"

"I've been trying to freeze that bird like you told me to but its not working."

"Our powers are linked to our emotions if you clamed down it might work."

"I'll try but it's so damn **annoying**." She said as she flicked her hand towards the window. It then exploded in a flash and burst of energy and fire.

"I think you've found your power but if I were you I'd be careful where I'd aim it." Phoebe said as she put out the fire.

"I'm sorry Phoebe but it seems that Paige is being hidden from us to well for me to find her. You should try scrying again." Leo spoke up just as Psyche screamed in pain.

"**Ahh!**"

"Psyche what's wrong?"

"For a second I felt someone screaming in my head. It sounded like Paige."

"That makes sense."

"Why does that make sense, Cole?"

"She's a demon. Most likely a Set Demon."

"A what demon, Cole?"

"A Set demon. I suspected it when she blew out the window. They're the only demons that throw a combination of fire/energy balls and are telepathic. Paige is probably in trouble and when she screamed and Psyche felt the mental blast of it since they're sisters."

"Oh. Why are they called Set demons?"

"Ancient Language of theirs. Means healers."

"Healers?"

"They're the only demons who can heal other creatures. Hence Set demon."

"I rather found of listening of my heritage but could we do something about the pain in my head. **It really hurts.**"

"You should try to find out where she is. See if you can work past the pain."

"Hold on. I think I saw a street sign. She's on Maple St."

"O.K. lets orb."

******************************************************************************

Paige felt soon she would tier out from all the teleporting she was doing to escape the woman. She was about to teleport again when the women blasted her a burned her leg.

"Looks like I finally got you. Don't worry it'll be quick and painless. Well quick anyway."

She lifted her hand up and created another fireball when her hand exploded in a flash.

"**Ohhh. Who did that?**"

No one answered her as she hit by a bunch of energy balls.

"Be careful," said a dark-haired man, "The Source has given her some of his power. She'll be a though one to beat."

Paige was about to stand up when she flinched in pain. Her leg was too badly burned. At that moment Psyche came up to her.

"Don't stand. Give me a moment to fix this. If I can?" She then put her hands on Paige's leg and for a moment Paige wondered what she was up to until a strange white-grayish light appeared. Her leg was healed in a moment. And Paige finally asked the question she'd had been dying to ask.

"What in the world is going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Sis." Psyche smiled.

Suddenly the dark-haired man was thrown next to them.

"Cole are you O.K.?"

"I'll live but not much longer if we don't find the power source."

"Where would the energy source be?"

"It would be her crystal ball but I don't see it."

"She hid it in her dress when she was attacking me."

"That doesn't do us much good if we can't get to it."

"Wait. We can. We have Paige. She must have the power of telekinesis. She could get it."

"Hold on. I have what power?"

"Power of telekinesis. Try to get the crystal ball to come to you."

Before Paige could try the Oracle came ready to attack them. Psyche accidentally flicked her left hand at the Oracle and the Oracle was frozen in a figure form of ice.

"Now Paige. Try it now." Psyche urged.

Paige concentrated and tried to call the crystal ball to her. She tried but after a few minutes nothing happened.

"I'm sorry but it think you got me confused with someone else."

"No we're sure you've got that power maybe you should.."

"Look I obviously do not have any other power other than teleporting if I can't even call for that crystal ball." A bluish-white light appeared inside the frozen dress and on Paige's hand as the crystal ball suddenly appeared in her hand. Paige had only one word to say.  
"**WOW!**"

"Pretty cool, huh? Let me take care of this." Psyche said as she picked up the crystal ball, threw it in the air and flicked her right hand at it and a fire/energy ball appeared and destroyed it along with the Oracle.

"I'm glad that's over with."

"This battle may be over with but there will still be more ahead, Phoebe"

"Yeah but I have one question though."

"What is it Paige?"

"Where do we go from here?"

******************************************************************************

**__**

Epilogue - 17 days later

Halliwell Manson 

We see Psyche and Paige moving some boxes into the second room on the right on the second floor. They appear to be having a good time, laughing and talking. We close up on them and can hear what they're saying.

"So you're finally moving into the family house Paige." 

"Well I figured it was time to crowed you guys besides it's my house as much as it is yours."

"You wouldn't have moved in if that Servant demon hadn't burned down your apartment."

"You can't judge me. You moved in because other place to stay and no job."

"Well I do have a job now as the co-owner of P3. Its good to have you here that way we could get an even better chance of getting to know each other. I need to know about the real Paige Matthews."

"O.K. O.K. you'll get to know the real me as soon as I find out about the real Psyche Chambers."

We see the two of them laughing harder now and cut to downstairs to see Phoebe and Cole enjoying a movie close together.

We can hear Psyche and Paige through the ceiling.

"They really seem to be enjoying themselves aren't they Phoebe."

"Give them a break Cole. They're still getting to know each other."

"Yeah but do you think they will be ready when the time comes to deal with the Source."

"When the time comes we'll deal and we'll prepare now to be ready. Right now it just going to be another ordinary day."

At those words Paige screams, "**Guys we have a problem. Seems we have a Electrical demon up here.**"

Cole then looks at Phoebe and says, "Just another ordinary day, huh?"

"Yeah an ordinary day in the life of a Charmed One." 

**__**

The End

******************************************************************************

I'll be having a sequel up soon. So please review soon. It's going to be more adventurous than this. I'll have it up soon. See you, **Lain (ComicBookJunkie27).**


End file.
